


Taming the Wolf

by zorinagirl



Series: Compilation of solo's from Twitter RP accounts [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Sire Bond, Forcing the Shift, Gen, Minor Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Werewolf Curse, Werewolf Pack, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorinagirl/pseuds/zorinagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling when everything you want, your desires and needs, everything that makes you who you are, all becomes insignificant? When all you feel is the increasing pull to do something that you despise, and you'll stop at nothing to succeed, even though it goes against every moral fiber of your being... And you don't even realize you're doing it until its already too late?<br/>Never felt that?<br/>Well I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new start

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago as a solo on an RP account on Twitter, therefore, its written in first person from Tyler's perspective. How I see Tyler's trip in the mountains was like.
> 
> This work has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

"You know that feeling when everything you want, your desires and needs, everything that makes you who you are, all becomes insignificant? When all you feel is the increasing pull to do something that you despise, and you'll stop at nothing to succeed, even though it goes against every moral fiber of your being...

And you don't even realize you're doing it until its already too late?

Never felt that? Well I have.

I've been used; broken down to nothing but the empty shell of a soldier in a war I never asked to fight. At least that's how I feel. I feel empty, like there's nothing left of _me_ inside this body of mine. When I look in the mirror, I see my face, and when I speak, my voice comes out. I know deep down that I'm still me, but something just feels...off. I swear its like the bastard is there, in my head, whispering to my subconscious whatever sick, twisted new task he has for me.

Klaus.

I hate him. And yet... I don't.

I shouldn't. He saved me, helped me gain control of my wolf. Without him, I'd still be a slave to the moon. But which is worse...

The moon...or him?

Every time I try to think about it, to _really_ try and figure it out, I just can't make my mind think logically.

At first, I didn't think this way. I knew my place. Klaus had broken the chains holding me captive, and I owed him everything for that. 'Grateful' doesn't even begin to cover it. When I thought about it, I knew Klaus had done bad things, horrible things, but he wasn't that bad of a guy when it came down to it. That's what I thought. That's what he wanted me to think. But everything changed the day he asked me to hurt someone I cared about. There was no chance in hell I was going to do it, of course. I mean, I would _never_ bite Care.

Ever.

Something shifted in me the moment I refused to give Klaus what he wanted. I could feel it creeping in slowly, but I.. I didn't know.

If only I'd _known_.

Maybe I could have stopped it; locked myself away where I couldn't hurt anyone. Or maybe even that wouldn't have helped. Whatever Klaus wanted, he got. And he wanted me to bite Caroline.

So I did.

I remember the surprise I felt, the pure shock of being so unaware of what my own body was doing. It was in that moment I realized with a sickening jolt that I wasn't in control. I've never hated myself more than I did right then. I've never hated _him_ more. He had done this to me. I thought he'd given me freedom, but all he gave me was a new set of chains. And this set was even more constricting than the first.

After that night, I swore to myself I would never let him force me to hurt anyone again. He wouldn't control me. Klaus had made the wrong choice this time, and I was going to make him watch in suffering as his world crumbles beneath his feet. Its what he deserves after turning my life into the mess it is now. My friends look at me and see Klaus' little bitch.

Bullshit. I'm nobody's bitch.

They should know that...They _should_. Have you ever had someone look at you and not see _you_? Do you know what its like to have to leave everything you care about behind just so you can fight to get it back?"

Eyes blazing with determination and a tinge of shame, I turn to look down at my companion resting on the ground beside the old log I was currently sitting on. His ears twitched slightly and his two fronts paws made a little digging motion as he lay there completely oblivious to a word I'd just said. I can't help but crack a slight smile at the mutt. I envied his oblivion

"No, I don't suppose you do know, huh?"

Sighing heavily, I look up into the night sky, trees slightly blocking my view. We were nestled deep in the mountains, away from any distractions, and for the first time in a while, I felt free. I just wanted that feeling to last. Slowly my gaze drifts down to the sleeping bodies littered around the fire that made up the entirety of the pack willing to giving me shelter and a new sense of hope. They had promised to help me break this bond. This sire bond I so desperately wanted to rid myself of. Taking a deep breath, my eyes glaze over in remembrance of today's grueling torture, and I whisper to the silent woods around me.

"Hell. This better work..."


	2. How many bones do I break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can feel the metal biting into my skin. It started out cold, but now its hot to the touch from the ever increasing friction caused by my struggling. Every move I make, every extra little bit of resistance, burns my skin even more. But I barely notice it. All I can focus on is the crippling pain of feeling each and every bone in my body cracking under the pressure of the change.

I can feel the metal biting into my skin.

It started out cold, but now its hot to the touch from the ever increasing friction caused by my struggling. Every move I make, every extra little bit of resistance, burns my skin even more. But I barely notice it. All I can focus on is the crippling pain of feeling each and every bone in my body cracking under the pressure of the change.

Its slow, excruciatingly so.

The pain hits in waves. One minute, I can think, breathe, and the next..

I.

Just.

Can't.

I feel like I'm on fire.

It hurts; it burns.

I can't stop it.

Why am I doing this?

I want to stop this.

Now.

Just put me out my misery already.

"I can't. I just-"

I cry out, a deep, frustrated cry of a man breaking to pieces. My shoulder is now dislocated, or broken. Probably broken.

Everything is broken.

Somewhere around me I can hear voices, but I can't make out what they're saying.

One word.

That's all I hear, but it spurs me on. It fuels my ever growing rage. There it is again.

"Klaus."

I manage to say his name, more of a growl than a coherent word, but I don't care.

"I'm gonna rip him to shreds."

And when the bastard heals, I'll do it again. I swear I will. That's what I had to focus on.

Stop thinking about the pain.

It doesn't matter.

Pain doesn't-

I gasp as another bone in my ribcage twists in an unnatural way; my spine bending and contouring to my impending form. I fight to think about my reasons for being here.

Caroline.

The look on her face as I pull away from the bite.

Don't think about the pain.

Klaus' satisfied smirk as he watches his first true hybrid complete the transition.

It doesn't hurt.

Jeremy's reaction to me almost getting him killed.

I can get through this.

I hear a cracking noise, then the pain hits. There's a delayed reaction almost, like my body is starting to shut down, but can't quite do it. Something else is taking over. Something deep inside that overwhelms whatever is left of my humanity as the beast begins to envelope me. I could stop it if I tried, but then he'd win. I would not give up. I can do this. I can get through-

"Fuck!"

There goes my left femur. Strongest bone in the body now shattered to pieces.

Everything is shattered.

My own body is turning against me, changing into an animal.

A wolf.

 _My_ wolf.

Me.

The creature I broke free.

It is a part of me just as much as the air I breathe is. Why am I fighting it? Why can't I just let go and allow the wolf to take control?

Another crack.

Oh, that's why.

The pain.

Every cell in my body is fighting to stop the pain, but its only fighting against itself.

Stop.

Stop thinking; stop fighting.

I don't want this torture to define me. I am in control.

"I am in control. I can do this."

My eyes close, my breathing heavy, and I feel every little bone in both my hands break as my fingers morph into something very inhuman. The rest happens quickly. My very skin shifts into something unrecognizable, and what's left is the beast from within. I hear the clanking of my chains as they fall away.

I am now not human in any way.

My eyes shoot open, teeth bared and paws firmly on the ground, ready to spring into action at any moment.

I am a wolf; the wolf is me.

Over my growling, I hear a voice.

_"Good. Now do it again."_


End file.
